This invention relates to an edging assembly for attachment to a rotary mower.
A rotary mower generally comprises a horizontally rotatable cutting blade supported beneath a housing. The housing is normally supported by ground engaging wheels and a suitable handle-bar assembly is provided to allow the mower to be pushed over the ground.
A motor, generally a two or four stroke petrol motor is mounted on the housing and has a main shaft that drives the cutting blade. In some cases the motor also drives the ground engaging wheels.
Rotary mowers have proved very effective mowers especially in rougher environments.
Recently there has been a growing trend to the use of mechanical edging or trimming devices. These devices comprise a rotating cutting means that can be directed to operate in a variety of planes thus proving a most effective means of trimming edges and cutting grass at places where a mower cannot obtain access, such as against walls or near tree trunks.
To overcome the need for separate mechanical edging devices it has been proposed to provide bolt on attachments for mowers that in effect provide the desired edging facility.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,407,579, 3,871,161, 3,686,839, 2,771,730, 3,710,563 and 3,304,700 all relate to attempts to provide a demountable edging attachment for motor mowers.
The devices disclosed in the U.S. patents referred to above vary in manufacturing cost, simplicity in use and effectiveness.
The present invention reflects an appreciation of the defects and shortfalls of previous attempts to provide an effective, simple to use, reliable and safe edging attachment for motor mowers.